


The Stalker

by fojee



Series: Puzzle Pieces [4]
Category: I Remember You - Fandom, Korean Drama, 너를 기억해 | Hello Monster
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is always watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stalker

The missing persons report was cancelled. Supposedly, that rascal had a week-long bender in his old house, smashed his phone and spent most of the time passed out in his own vomit. It sounds plausible enough, but Cha Ji An's gut is saying something else.

She itches to go through the house again. She has a whole box full of notes about him, badly-translated articles from American journals, pictures that she took from old albums, old workbooks filled with his neat print, books from the shelves...

She took a little bit of everything. 

Unfortunately, the house is now occupied, and off-limits to her. At least for now.

So she settles for watching him. She follows him around as much as her schedule allows her to, though it means she gets even less time for sleeping. He stays in a lot, though, and has only a handful of visitors. 

The man who lives next door, coming in with a covered dish one day and a house-plant the next. 

Another man, who wears colorful shirts and always leaves the house muttering under his breath. 

Another man, much younger, who visits and stays almost every weekend. 

She takes pictures, wonders how to get their names, wonders if he's staying for good.

She's already tried her hardest to ingratiate herself with the Planning Director, whom she knows to be that fellow's foster mother. But the older woman, though kind to fellow female officers, remains distant and even a bit cold. And strangely enough, she never visits that house. 

Ji An wonders how involved she really was with Lee Joon Young's case. She had 'borrowed' the case file from inside the Director's safe, though it should have been in the archives. Also, there was the matter of Lee Joon Young's missing fingerprints...

\---

She doesn't really have a master plan. Should she approach Lee Hyun again? And receive another "Get lost!" from him? Maybe she could engineer a meeting. If she lived closer, she could go jogging the same time that fellow does. 

Following him to a cafe, she considers her options. Maybe she could drop a cup of coffee in his lap... It sounds like a believable excuse to talk, doesn't it?

In the end, he does it for her, sneaking up from behind her and grabbing her phone.

"Ya!" She exclaims, stretching out her arms to get it back, but he dangles it just out of her reach.

"Relax. You'll get it back. As soon as you answer my question."

Cha Ji An grits her teeth. "What?" She demands.

He leans until his face is mere inches from hers. "Who are you, and why are you following me?"

Ji An looks around wildly for inspiration. There's a girl in the corner of the cafe, reading. "I, I'm a fan. Of your book."

Hyun frowns, not buying a word. "I didn't put my picture on the back cover, since I wrote a criminology textbook, so how could you know it was me?"

"I looked you up, of course," Ji An says, introducing herself by name reluctantly, waiting for a spark of recognition. But there is nothing. "I'm a cop, and your book was very useful to me."

Hyun examines the expressions on her face. She sounds pretty damn sincere, so there is some truth in her statement. Just not all of it. "Ah," he says mildly. "Because you are a cop, you see nothing wrong with following me around and going through my things. I heard you only get slapped with a fine if you're convicted. How about it? Can you afford 80,000 won? Shall I keep your phone as evidence?"

Cha Ji An feels herself flush. Even though his voice isn't that loud, the people in the tables next to hers can still hear him.

"I can go to your superior right now and file a complaint about you." He smiles at her, the rude jerk. "So consider this you cease and desist letter." He presses her phone right in her hand and the smile drops off his face. "Every action has consequences, Cha Ji An-sshi."

Then he walks away, back to his table where he is sitting with the younger man. Cha Ji An watches them talk, their heads tilted toward each other. There's something there, isn't it? She remembers the scene she witnessed at the bar. The two have been together the whole day, and it doesn't take much leaping to conclude that they're more than friends. But is that all he's trying to hide?

She still doesn't know if Lee Hyun-sshi is a friend or an enemy. But he does have the ability to make life very difficult for her. If he makes a big deal out of it, she could lose her badge, and worse. And yet... 

How can she leave him be? 

_He's_ still out there.

\---

"I could kill her, you know," Min murmurs almost under his breath, before sipping his tea.

Hyun closes his eyes. Every action has consequences indeed. "I know you can, Min-a. But she's just an annoying gnat. She's not worth it."

_Hyung doesn't know,_ Min realizes. Cha Ji An is more than a gnat; she's a woman with an obsession, and with a self-righteous grudge. And she has a license to carry a weapon. She'll be an even bigger headache one day. And she wasn't half-bad. All this time, she had been following hyung, and he hadn't even noticed. 

_Too busy with my own obsession._ Min acknowledges. It dawns on him that he's jealous. He was watching the two of them talk, and they looked good together. He grinds his teeth. _Maybe I can get samchon to do it. What hyung doesn't know..._

\---

She lies low for a while. 

The next time Cha Ji An comes face to face with that rude jerk, he is being introduced as a permanent consultant to the police. It was the same position his father had before him. If that thought gave him any trouble, it didn't show on his smiling face. She catches his eye, and he smiles a little wider. 

He was also available for personal sessions, to counsel police officers for any job-related trauma.

Maybe she'll take advantage of that one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's played for laughs on the show, but stalking is not a joke. So I thought I'd make Cha Ji An not just the "good" to Lee Joon Young's "evil" but ambiguous in her own right. That obsession of hers is really worrying...


End file.
